httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:How to Create your Dragon
Here is some help with creating your very own dragon. First you will need to make your dragon a page. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article You can use this link to make any page you want not only for a dragon but also for a human, possibly a rider for your dragon or a new dragon species. If a name you wish to use is already taken, you may put your name on the page title as well for example Toothless (Manga Maniac) or Toothless (Toothless99). We do advice you don't make a hundred Toothless pages, however. You may make a blog about the Toothless in your own story. No other user, except for Admins, can edit your blog so it is more private that way. Once you have a name maybe fill out a description of your dragon. For a character dragon tell us about their personality, relationship with your other characters, likes or dislikes. Please keep in mind many users like to partner their female Night Furies with Toothless, so don't become upset if someone has written on their pages that their dragon is mates with Toothless. Everyone is entitled to their own fanon and Head Canons. If you are making a dragon species, tell us about the characteristics of this species. Any special abilities? Any weakness or strengths? Where can your dragon be found and is it trainable? Please don't make your dragon species to outragous. Try to keep it reasonable and within the HTTYD universe, for example don't make a dragon faster than the Night Fury. Other people may not like the idea and may put down your dragon species and we do not want that. For the most part you are welcome to create any dragon you wish. Also please no "my dragon is better than this dragon and can beat up this dragon" on your species pages. Maybe add some Trivia to your pages. Give us some insight on how you came up with your dragon. What inspired you to make this dragon or character? Or is there something that wasn't mentioned anywhere else that is special about them? Let us know! Templates Now that your have some information about your new dragon/character, you can jazz up the page with some pictures and templates. A template is like a quick summary of a charcater like stats, Race or Species and of course you can put your name so people know this character/dragon belongs to you. Character Template The first one is just plain called Character Info. To use a Template, while editing, on the right hand side click on the downward facing arrow next to Templates. The the arrow is facing up than simply look for "Add other templates." The screen will go black and pop up a small box. If it's not in "Most frequently used" then go to the search bar call Search For a template. Simply type in the search bar Character info and click on it when it pops up. Filling out the template is straigh forward. I've filled this one out with basic information about the template. If you wish to not use particular sections in the template just leave is blank and it won't show on the page after you click Publish. You can also change the color of the template. Dragon Info This template is the same as the first and can be found in the same way. Once we start using the templates more frequently they will start to show up in Most Frequently Used so we won't have to search for them after a while. For Fire Power, Attack and Speed, please see your dragon's species on How To Train Your Dragon Wiki. Please keep their Fire, Attack and Speed reasonable. Like the Character Info, the template color and text color can be changed. Here is how to change the color of the template. It basically easy as long as you know the name of the color you which to change the template to. Here I have an example using one of my dragon's Mungallchop's template. I've made the background color black and the text red. While editing the template, the first two sections are title Color 1 and Color 2. Color 1 is the template's background color. Here I simply typed Black to make the template black. You can make it Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple or any other color you wich as long as you know the name of the color. If you put nothing here, the color will be blue automatically. Color 2 is for changing the color of the text or the words seen in the template. I've made mine red so it can be read easily against the black background. It works the same way as the background color and can be made into any color you desire. However please make sure to pick a color that can be read. Dragon Infobox Species Template This is a new Template created just for the Species of Dragons. This means it's for pages about the dragon's species like Night Fury, Deadly Nadder or Screamping Death. It works in the same way as the other two templates. Of course the color of the template and text can be changed to whatever color the user desires and a photo and caption can be added as well. The first three sections are basic about the species type like it's Species other, Night Furies, Light Furies and Ice Furies are Fury dragons. This can be left blank is the species has no relitives. Class '''is for what kind of Class the species falls under, Sharp Class, Tidal Class, Stoker Class, Fear Class, Strike Class and Mystery Class. If unknown you may put leave it blank or unknonw or Myster Class. Trainability just means can this species be trained and/or and it's difficulty level, like Easy for easy to train, Medium of dragons are can be trained by need some attention, or Difficult for dragons that need a lot of training attention, or Untrainable for dragons that can't be tamed or trained. The next sections are for the species stats. Keep in mind the stats range from 0 to 20 in all or you can describe the stats instead of using the number system from the Book of Dragons. '''Size '''is how big your dragon species is, like Small, Medium, Large or Titan. Small dagons are usually Terrible Terror sized, dragons may be slightly larger. Medium Dragons are like Night Furies or Gronckles. Large drgon are like Monstrous Nightmares or Deadly Nadders. Titan are like Screaming Death or Red Death sized. '''Wing Span is how long are the wings from wing tip to wing tip. Night Furies have the larged wingspan of 40 feet, however your species can have longer or smaller wings or none at all. Fire Power '''means how strong is the fire. Please keep the numbers in-between 0 to 20 or say Weak, Medium or Strong, if the species can breathe fire. If they breath something else like Ice or Lightning, you can still place the power of their attack there as well. '''Shot Limit means how many fire blast can your dragon breath. The Canon dragons species have a 6 shot limit. Please don't give your dragons an unreasonable amount. They have to run out of fire some time and need to rest. Attack '''is for the strenght of other weapons the species may use to defeat themselves like a barb tail or claws. '''Speed '''is how fast is your dragon. Please keep them realistic as no dragon or any living creature can move at the speed of light. Night Furies are the fastest dragon with a number of 20 in speed. You can put how fast the species is in measurements like 20mph or such. '''Armor '''is how strong the dragon's scales are. Some dragons have thicker scales than others. Keep in mind, if you dragon has a lot of armored scales, they can't fly very fast like the Gronckle is highly armored by is a slow. '''Special Ability is something that is unique to your species no other dragon shares, like the ability to Glow or Breath Frost. It's the species' main abaility and what they are known for. You can be as creative as you like here. If you species has several abilities, pick the best or main abaility for this spot. How to Add a Photo Adding a photo is also easy once you know how. Simply upload your photo on to this wikia. Please make sure to title your photo with an easy name, like your character's name. Save your photos in either JPG or PNG file, PNG comes out more clear however. Then once you uploaded your file, click on the template, it will appear as a green puzzle piece and hit edit. While editing your template, where it says Image, type in the name of your photo followed by the file type. Click Preview to make sure it works. Whispering Death.png|Whispering Death Template Photo.jpg|Template Photo The Example shows the title of the photo is Whispering Death and it's file type if PNG. So to get in in the template you can type Whispering Death.png. or by click on the photo and copy and paste the title into the template, you can only do this if in preview for the page, not while editing the template. It helps to already upload the photo before editing the page by clicking on the Contribute button on the top right corner of the page and click on Add a Photo. This will take you to a new page where you can upload a photo without having to be editing a page. Once the photo is uploaded, copy the title of the photo so when you go to edit the page you can paste the title into the template. The photo won't appear until you click on preview or hit publish, but its better to make sure it works with the Preview. How to Add Links Adding a link into your template is easy and will allow a direction to another page if it exist. Type the title of a page exactly like the name of your rider in the proper section. Put two brackets, they appare as''' [ , before the link's name like your dragon's name or character's name. Then follow it with two more brackets, '] ', to complete the link. You can not put the page name as a link in the template box, like say if I were editing Hiccup's page, I can't put a link to his page in the template because the template is already on his page. However I can put a link tp Tootless' page in the template that will provide a link to the dragon's page. Template Links 2.jpg|Links to Pages Template Links.jpg|Username Link Adding a user name is a little different. To add your user name in the Onwer Section, you need to start with your two brackets and then type '''User: followed by your user name. Then end with two more brackets to complete the action. To get change the appearance of the link, you preform the ragular task of ading a link but you add a | '''to change the appearance of the link in the final produce. For example if you want your user name in the template to not appear as '''User:Aniju Aura but appear as Aniju Aura, You need to put a | after User:Aniju Aura, for example User:Aniju Aura|Aniju Aura with two sets of brackets on both sides. Anything after the line will appear on the final template. This allows the user name to appear without the User in front of the name without having to change the title of the link. And with that you will be done filling out the Template. Gallery As of current, wiki has been updating the Gallery. If you wish you add a gallery, you have to go into Source Mode and type in the code. It can be confusing at first. All you have to do is wrap your images in tags before your photos' name and after. You can also use Visual Editor with galleries. See . See for help with finding a photo for your dragon. See also *How to Train Your Dragon Fanon Wiki:Style Guide *